Kinky Chaos in Kinka and Koren
by carnivorousrats
Summary: So Shuurei is going to Koren and whilst in Sa Province she faces crap from Ryuuki and gang and poof here comes Sa Sakujun to pile some doody on the mess. Out of Character & In Character Chaos. I used some slang jargon throughout and so I have bold typed what you may not know, what is not bold typed and looks weird is just some randomness, bon appetite and boom shakalaka!


Whilst Shuurei was shaving Senya's legs Seiran was spying them and growling with his newly sharpened canines. Ensei was picking his teeth and roasting a bucktoothed rat.

"Hey Seiran why don't you let it go. Our little hime, no wait I meant your little Hime-chan is working as one of her…er…uh hi-his maids, just a maid.

(rar, rawr, woof, bark, bark!) "I worked with that man and he's a hedonist!"

Wow! Aren't we all hedonists?

Ryuuki: Hey guys!

What the heck are you doing here! ~seiran

*Whisper* He's like Barney the bad purple dinosaur always appearing with a **backpfeifengesicht**.

So have you decided to officially join my harem Seien?

Good heavens you creep! I'm your blood brother!

Oh, sorry just a fetish of mine…so where's Shuurei?

Ensei: wh…

I need her and when I say I need her, I NEED her and in the way that a burger needs ketchup and some lovin'. No Seiran I promise I won't put any buns in the oven.

(Oh gawd please kill 'em before I do!) Whatever you wish your majesty (Die you sick pervert! One day I'll be married to Shuurei-sama and you'll be in the doghouse!)

Meanwhile at a house in Kinka Shuurei and gang are hanging out until Sakujun's arrival…

Shuurei: Could you believe it!

Eigetsu: Believe what?

Kourin: Shut up! You're like a friggin' parrot because you always yak when no one cares about what you have to say and for craps sake get the hair off your eye and stop being a Debbie Thornberry wannabee loser.

As I was saying, this young master requested that I shave his gorilla legs and play the erhu for him every night. This guy wastes money just like Ryuuki's a waste of space.

Then the Whole company said wow.

She really loves money.

What a true miser.

Princess I wouldn't touch that man with a stripper pole even if *bonk*

My lady I believe my brother has spoken enough on the matter so please excuse us.

Sh..shu..u…ooo…rei…my buns…ugh

eh~?

Sakujun: That was the mildest remark I've ever witnessed. Shuurei it's time for us to go (and smack that all on the floor smack that *beep*)

"Never! Shuurei you mustn't go."

"Save it for later sugar lips. I haven't gotten my tall glass of water yet as you know I'm quite parched. "

Ryuuki leered at Sakujun and ran like wile e. coyote after a steak and glomped him like no tomorrow

disregarding the lack of privacy and started to strip.

"Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! My brother's a whore! He's a stinking man-whore. Our emperor…hur…wah!"

"Take a chill pill man. Weren't all past emperors whores?"

"Ensei whatever you're smoking you need to STOP. I'm tired of your weed fueled responses. Don't you take your responsibilities seriously? Are you listening to me?"

(oh no not another lecture) "Ms. Kourin I do believe that Ensei has left the building."

"ooo~darn that man!"

Sakujun had moved Shuurei away quickly like a great big cat, a very big cat in heat.

"Hey Shu shu…said Sa Sakujun."

What honey~? Ha fooled you! You were expecting me to fall for that mellifluous voice and that flowing Fabio hair that always appears on my great aunt Stephanie's past menopause woman's book shelf. You'll just have to deal with Ryuuki ya **furztrocken** **igit**!

"Baby I'm a hornet."

"And baby I'm outta here!"

"I was assigned to *grape you day and night."

[author's note: the word "grape" was used as a homage to my latin class where the teacher added the "g" in front so that the underclassmen wouldn't notice. We were going over Ovid's "Apollo et Daphne". Earlier in this story you may have seen homages to works/characters that you may know. ;)]

"There's nothing that I have to be ashamed of, but if you'd like we can…"

"No thank you! OMGahhhhh~! Can you you believe this? *Believe it!* It looks like I'm seeing things. Whenever I look at that doodoo head cootie queen all I ever see is gold! Agh… this young master…. [call my name~] ugh YOUNG MASTER!"

"You called, but as I remember my name is Sa Sakujun and you love me."

Oh my there he goes again. What should I say? I don't need babies 'cause I'll die if I have one…hmmm…? "Sakujun, I've decided that I won't marry you and I'm not going have any buns and Ryuuki I know you're stalking me and I'm not sorry!"

"My future buns shall be avenged!"

"You'll have to talk to my sugar daddy if you want to avoid this marriage so why don't we get to know each other, Shuurei?"


End file.
